Akiko Hyuga Mokusei
Hvhvyh.png|Akiko's Skeleton Susanoo Madara's Final Susanoo-animeipics.PNG|Akiko's Perfect Susanoo EMS.png|Akiko's EMS Akiko Goddess Mode.jpg|Akiko Inactive Planet Goddess Mode Akiko Goddess Mode.png|Akiko Active Planet Goddess Mode Left Goddess Eye.png|Left Goddess Eye Middle Goddess Eye.png|Middle Goddess Eye Right Goddess Eye.png|Right Goddess Eye Hinata jutsu raging water lions by mattwilson83-d6gi7g7.png|Raging Lions Jutsu Hinata jutsu gentle step lion manifestation by mattwilson83-d6gi79l.png|Lion Manifestation Jutsu Hinata jutsu eight trigrams vacuum blade by mattwilson83-d6gi7u0.png|Eight Trigrams Vacuum Blade Hinata jutsu eight trigrams lion vacuum palm by mattwilson83-d6gi7i3.png|Lion Vacuum Palm Hinata jutsu gentle step twin lion swords by mattwilson83-d6gi7ln.png|Gentle Step Twin Lion Blades Hinata s power by vikaboku-d6hckdd.png|Hinata Wing Jutsu Yin by vikaboku-d68zbp7.jpg|Hinata Mist Covering Ultim.png|Thousand Tails Sage Mode Future Changing Tensei Sharinne-Ketsuryugan Princess sakura kaguya sagemode concept preview by bollybauf chan-d6oovnk.jpg|Sakura Sage Mode Naruto shippuden naruko namikaze my version by watergirl93-da3d0xf.png Naruko.full.1555463.jpg Samurai sakura by chiyuu kun-d69c87r.jpg Hinata by lesya7-d4y1vab.jpg|Hinata Sage Mode 2cd4cdeef85184b0ad1519a8932ca1d3.jpg Large.png E3f0aef5a9568190c1a02e680d4d0abb.jpg 80453cecc0816f1337e8ea23f4868458--naruto-girls-anime-naruto.jpg|Part 2 Appearances Bathing.png Images (5).jpeg Images (4).jpeg|Ino's Sage Mode Images (3).jpeg Images (2).jpeg Download (2).jpeg Download (1).jpeg Beach.png 526ce3f948c478b174dc9a1e848fd215--naruto-shippden-kakashi.jpg E5eb9c433ac1a3f037ad66d8e30b528f.jpg Images (11).jpeg|Tenten Sage Mode Adult temari color by c dubbkitari5.jpg|Temari Sage Mode 35f5d1144c742073ed80d01b9f2376d3--hinata-hyuga-naruto-uzumaki.jpg Untitled.png|Part 2 Second Half Appearances Images (17).jpeg Images (18).jpeg Download (12).jpeg Images (13).jpeg Images (16).jpeg Images (15).jpeg Download (10).jpeg BDidR.jpg Tumblr ovkh3kLFZo1wyp8iso1 540.jpg Konoha girls by mario reg-d5ly23e.png Images (19).jpeg Images (20).jpeg Tumblr ou16b9XGES1v6pouio1 540.jpg Hinata-Hyuuga-benandgwen2009-18558021-900-1800.jpg|Hinata's Date Dress For the extensive purposes of this story, ALL characters depicted in this story are 18+ This is the story of how one Kunoichi became the most powerful ninja in the world Naruto is Naruko and is not related to Kushina and Minato, She is also a jonin, She still has the Kyubi Sasuke is Satsuki Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.22.39 AM.png|Akiko's house Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.23.35 AM.png|Akiko's Sauna on the second floor Bathroom.png|Akiko's Washroom Screen Shot 2017-09-12 at 7.50.58 PM.png|Children's Floor Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 8.57.23 PM.png|Part 1 Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 9.36.25 AM.png|Akiko's Dress Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 9.07.50 PM.png|Pajamas Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Part 2 Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 9.18.40 PM.png|Ascended Sage Mode Akiko Post Pein.png|Akiko Post Pain Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 11.01.17 PM.png|The Last Images (1).png|Akiko's Mark Flower-Petals-Silhouette.png|Naruko's Mark Untitl1111ed.png|Hinata's Mark Elephant-Silhouette-Flying-Apart-2-With-Background.png|Ino's Mark Tribal-Hummingbird-Silhouette.png|Tenten's Mark Untitle1d.png|Sakura's Mark Untitle2d.png|Temari's Mark YukiUzuChihaMArk.png|Naruko, Haku and Satsuki's Mark HyugaMokuseiMark.png|Akiko and Hinata's Mark SubakuMark.png|Tenten and Temari's Mark HarunoYamanaka.png|Ino and Sakura's Mark All Jinchuriki are female, Their names are #Sunako #Yugito #Yukari #Ryoko #Hana #Yuna #Fu #Bee #Naruko Haku is a futa Ninjas have a second form which turn them into adults which they assume permanently at 18 Ninja teams consist of 5 members and a sensei Part 1 Prologue: Land Of Waves Akiko had a rough upbringing due to her being the container of The Senbi who is called Seina and her being the "third" gender. She had one thing going for her, Her dojutsu which is every dojutsu combined, this allows her to always know if the lynch mob is coming. Akiko had a decent house made from pawning off valuables she took from the mobs. Akiko was able to befriend the Senbi very early in her childhood as the Senbi was actually a female. In the early days of the Academy, Akiko became infatuated by Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata so She made 4 scarves with tailed beast chakra infused in the yarn, which gave the girls tailed beasts called Mirin (200 tails), Sashi (300 tails), Kaina (400 tails) and Karin (500 tails). The trio was put on a team with Naruko as their sensei, The Kyubi acted negatively to the presence of the tailed beasts which shouldn't exist, which caused the beasts to manifest in the deep realm bringing along their containers, The beasts than argued a bit before begrudgingly accepting that they are on a team. Back in the real world, the Kunoichi got intimately acquainted by doing their bell test nude, Which the team aced. After the test, Naruko took the team for Ramen then invited Akiko over to her house (which happened to be right next to Akiko's) to get some "personal training". As soon as they came through the door, Naruko stripped off her clothing and fondled Akiko causing Seina to fuel Akiko's sex drive which turns her into her sexy form. Akiko pins Naruko to the wall and returns the fondling, The two bombshells then make out while making their way to the bedroom where Akiko promptly forces Naruko onto her hands and knees and rams her cock into her sensei's tight virgin hole making the older woman moan so loud that you would think that the whole village heard. Akiko through marking Naruko was able to learn all Naruko's jutsus while fucking her which appeared beneath her breasts, so she made another clone to fuck Naruko's ass, Over the course of the night the Akiko's switched positions and holes until dawn broke, Naruko also marked Akiko which appeared between her Shoulder Blades, After a few months of D-rank missions, Naruko requested her team be sent on a C rank mission which was to guard Tazuna, along the way, Akiko dealt with the Demon Brothers with her custom jutsu Spark Style: Thor Gungnir. Then Zabuza attacked them who was quickly defeated by Akiko and Naruko, When Haku showed up instead of letting her take Zabuza, they knocked her out and took her and Zabuza with them while taking The Executioner Blade. Once They arrived at Tazuna's house, they interrogated Haku about Gato which didnt lead them anywhere, But at night Naruko visited Haku in her prison where Naruko stripped her and forced Haku to fuck her all night drenching the two in cum which broke Haku's mind making her join the Konoha ninja, In the morning Naruko made her team get summon contracts, Sakura obviously got Katsyuu's contract, Ino got the Pig contract, Hinata got the Tiger contract, Tenten got the Rhino contract and Akiko got the Liger contract. They then trained their bodies to be able to get sage mode, which with the help of their tailed beasts, they obtained in a few hours. Tenten than trained with the Executioner Blade and her sage chakra while the others practiced everything not Kenjutsu. That night, After Inari's shitty attitude about the ninja being there and saying that Akiko never suffered in her life which caused Akiko to threaten Inari, both Akiko and Inari stormed off. Tsunami then went out and comforted Akiko who then asked Tsunami if she could sleep in her bed due to Akiko's subconscious want for a mother later that night Akiko couldnt get to sleep due to Tsunami wearing a transparent nightie causing Akiko to become horny, Akiko then stripped her clothes off then gently shook Tsunami awake and made out with her causing Tsunami to become extremely aroused causing the MILF to tear her nightie off, Akiko then nursed from her breasts causing Tsunami to cum multiple times in a row, Akiko then thrust her cock into the luscious honeypot before her, fueled by pure lust Akiko then increased her thrust speed exponentially, thankfully Akiko had put a silence tag in the room before they slept.Tsunami drenched her bed in femcum everytime Akiko thrusted into her, after 3 hours of relentless fucking, Akiko released a torrent of cum in Tsunami making her look 9 months pregnant, Akiko then covered the room and Tsunami in cum painting her white. Akiko summoned multiple clones to clean up the room while She and Tsunami have a bath, where Akiko fucked her ass until morning where Akiko then marked Tsunami as one of her mates, the mark shows up right below her tits. In the morning, everyone except Hinata and Akiko escorted Tazuna to the bridge, Akiko then decided she wanted to fuck Hinata too. So she slipped some aphrodisiac into Hinata's tea however Hinata saw her do this but Hinata had developed a crush on Akiko so pretended to be horny so Akiko asked Hinata to go to the master bedroom where Tsunami was waiting thenthey promptly started making out with her causing the trio to make their panties soaked. Akiko then made a clone to fuck both of the sexy women before her. Akiko then picked up Hinata bridal style and put her on the bed where she proceeded to snatch off the hyuuga's panties and bra before driving her cock into the virgin hole before her causing Hinata to gush out milk from her boobs which Akiko and Tsunami happily drank. Akiko then used a special jutsu that she created to grow a second dick which she drove into Hinata's ass causing the heiress to cum multiple times in a row which created a chain reaction of Akiko unloading gallons of cum into Hinata and Tsunami once again covering the bed in cum. Akiko then also marked Hinata causing all of Hinata's knowledge about jutsu to be shared to Akiko, Tsunami however was feeling sick. In the middle of the night Zabuza escaped. The next day, two of Gato's thugs broke in and tried to kidnap Tsunami but when Inari tired to save her, he was killed as Akiko had been collecting wood for the fireplace in Tazuna's home. Once Akiko did arrive however She swiftly dealt with the thugs. Once they were dealt with, Akiko consoled Tsunami over the death of her son, Akiko hurried to the bridge to save Tazuna. Where she confronted Zabuza along with Hinata and Tenten while Naruko, Ino and Sakura protected Tazuna, Eventually Haku arrived and made Zabuza surrender before he could get too injured but then Gato and his men appear with Zabuza wanting to take them on by himself entrusting the executor to Tenten. Zabuza quickly killed all of Gato's men and Gato himself however they had poison weapons which killed Zabuza soon after he killed Gato. Both Zabuza and Inari were buried on a small hill with statues marking their graves. On the last night in The Land of Waves, Akiko, Naruko, Tsunami, Haku and Hinata all had an orgy to temporarily forget about the recent deaths, Akiko fucked every woman into unconsciousness while Haku dumped gallons of cum into Naruko, Akiko then marked Haku as well once again transferring jutsu knowledge.In the morning, The leaf Kunoichi and Haku travelled back to Konoha. Chuunin Exams Once they got back, Akiko caught Moegi hiding in her backyard so Akiko naturally invited her inside to bathe together in her hot spring water piped baths which the academy student happily accepted, It was here where Akiko made her move, using Bubble Style: Soap Sheath, She lathered her boobs in soap which she used to wash Moegi causing the student to become aroused, Moegi was weak from cumming for the first time, Moegi than asked Akiko to fuck. After that Akiko offered to teach Moegi, the Rasen-kunai in recompense for the fucking, which is transferred through Moegi marking Akiko which was just a fang on her ankle. A few days after, Akiko invited Her Team minus Naruko as She had other things to do over to her house to enjoy the Sauna that she had recently added, Akiko had added a special device in the sauna so that the steam is always very thick and does not carry sound, Once the team had stripped, they entered the sauna where Akiko chose her targets, Tenten first then Sakura and Ino then finally Hinata. Once the other four members sat down, strangely quite aways apart from each other, Akiko used Steam Camo Jutsu to sneak up on Tenten, who had been relaxing, Akiko started by nibbling on Tenten's ears while stroking Tenten's treasure,Akiko then started kissing Tenten from her neck down all the way to her pussy where Akiko then began plunging her tongue into while molesting Tenten's tits before driving her raging cock into Tenten tearing the Kunoichi's hymen before Akiko drained her supply into Tenten's womb then Tenten was too tired to continue so Akiko then marked Tenten which Tenten returned by marking Akiko on her lower went to Ino and Sakura who were making out so Akiko asked to join however Akiko did not fuck Ino and Sakura as She respected their relationship so just made out with them and also marking them whilst being marked by them under her left and right arm, Akiko then left the two lovers to themselves. Then Tenten, Ino and Sakura left to prepare their shops for the morning, Akiko then found Hinata, who had been using her byakugan to see what Akiko was doing, masturbating so Akiko straddled Hinata's legs and began making out with her and fondling her bountiful chest, Akiko then summoned two clones to fuck Hinata's ass and mouth, the real Akiko then asked Hinata to mark her which appeared between her boobs. The three Akiko's then drove their dicks into Hinata's luscious holes, Akiko then fucked Hinata all night, Akiko then came in and on Hinata hundreds of times throughout the night increasing the power of their marks, Akiko then dismissed her clones once Hinata was absolutely covered in cum where Akiko then carried her to the bath to wash off. In the morning, Akiko asked Hinata out on a date, then Naruko knocked on the door asking the team to meet up at Ichiraku's where she gave them chuunin exam papers right before they all ate loads of ramen where Hinata almost beat Naruko at eating the most bowls of ramen. When Hinata, Akiko and Tenten were walking back to their homes, they found Konohamaru being confronted by Kankuro for bumping into him so Akiko made Konohamaru apologise just to get rid of the Suna ninja, Akiko noticed Tenten blushing at the sight of Temari then Sunako appeared and made the two suna nin leave before stating they are there for the chuunin exams after that Akiko and Hinata went to their homes and got dressed for their date on top of the hokage monument where Akiko made some home made udon noodles which the two lovebirds enjoyed while watching the sunset once they ate, Hinata was in the mood, so she pulled aside Akiko's dress and panties and started sucking her off and Akiko fingered Hinata's pussy, Akiko then came in Hinata's mouth and on her face giving it a glossy sheen, Hinata than stared into Akiko's eyes showing pure, unadulterated love which Akiko has never received, causing their respective marks to fuse together as proof of their love making the two moan very loudly, Akiko then worshipped Hinata's pussy with her tongue before jamming her cock into Hinata and dumping gallons of cum into the hyuga, Akiko then walked Hinata home. The next day, the chuunin exams started, Akiko was able to answer the questions through her mark on Sakura, When Ibiki asked if they were ready for the tenth question, Akiko proudly said yes, so she and her team passed, In the second phase, after Anko's explanation of how it goes down, Akiko's team got the heaven scroll then Akiko encountered Orochimaru attacking Satsuki's team so she jumped into the battle but Orochimaru quickly knocked out her and Satsuki, with Orochimaru putting the curse mark on Satsuki and injecting something into Akiko due to Orochimaru being interested in Akiko's gender, when Team Dosu appeared, Sasuke awakened defeated them, Akiko's team than appeared and stopped Sasuke from brutalising Dosu and his team, Akiko's team than woke up Akiko and stole the earth scroll from Dosu, Once Akiko and her team passed the test, Akiko went to Ichiraku's where she found Ayame had spilled water on herself making her clothes see through, Akiko helped Ayame get dry but Akiko got very horny from drying Ayame's boobs that she started making out with Ayame and grinding her cock against Ayame's bountiful ass, so Ayame closed Ichiraku's for the day and started sucking off Akiko's impressive cock causing Akiko to douse the bombshell in front of her in cum, Akiko then pushed Ayame on to her hands and knees and forces her cock into her, before summoning multiple clones to fuck Ayame's other holes and hands before flooding the brunette's womb with cum and splaterring some into the ramen broth pot. Once the shop was cleaned up, Akiko then went to a training ground to practice her jutsu. The next day, the preliminaries started which was the same until the SakuIno fight where Sakura easily beat Ino due to Sakura being able to practice her inheirted jutsu while Ino was forced to practice her clan jutsu, When Tenten versed Temari instead of using her weapon scrolls as she realized Temari could just blow them away, Tenten used Thor Gungnir to put holes in Temari's fan where Tenten quickly followed up with multiple Leone Combos defeating the Sand ninja, Akiko then battled Kiba and utterly defeated him with a combination of fire and water jutsu to make steam for her Steam Camo Jutsu